Muggle Interaction
by unfortunate star
Summary: A chance encounter with a wizard shows a young woman a world she never knew existed. “You won’t find information on the Wizarding Community in this store, I assure you.” “Wizarding... Community? You’ve got to be joking.”


**Disclaimer:** You all know I own nothing besides the plot and my OC character.  
**Feedback:** I want reader's feedback on if I should make this more than a one-shot (most likely it will stay a one-shot because I wouldn't be able to "capture the essence", lol. That's so lame. Anyway, just gimme some feedback would ya? Just don't tell me I can't write, or I won't take too kindly to that.  
**Summary:** A chance encounter with a wizard shows a young woman a world she never knew existed.  
**Preview: **"You won't find information on the Wizarding Community in this store, I assure you," a playful smirk crossed his lips.  
"Wizarding... Community? You've got to be joking."

* * *

The air was chilly, it was a subconscious thing I realized when I rubbed my hands over my own arms. I was lacking a jacket in the middle of a cold autumn night. Ducking my head at passerby's as I walked a dark street, I maneuvered so I would not walk into the street light or the light emitting from the post.

It'd been five years, almost to the day, since I had heard a thing about this so-called "Dark Lord" that no one said the name of any longer. He was always "You-Know-Who" or "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named". Could people seriously be afraid of a name? I chuckled to myself, a small grin tugging at my lips. It was also about five years since I had met a real wizard, not some fake impression who did neat card tricks or made a rabbit come out of his hat; a _real_ wizard, with a wand and everything.

I remember it clearly. He'd been a right prat at first if you ask me. So what if I accidentally bumped him on the street? That little bump ended up in a long night's talk and the truth about the strange happenings around the world. It had been around the streets, here, that we met.

"Oh I'm sorry," I said as I turned back around to the man who I'd just almost knocked over in my haste.

"Watch it!" he had pretty much barked.

"I apologized, you know! You don't have to bite my head off," I nodded curtly, furrowing my eyebrows.

"It doesn't matter, Muggle," he turned back around to go on his way, but I stopped. What did he just say?

"Muggle?" I laughed, jogging to catch up with him, looking up.

"Yes, Muggle. What do you want?" he didn't even bother to look at me; it set off my temper.

"What is a Muggle?" I said, crossing my arms as I continued to walk with him. "I'm not quite sure."

A look crossed his face that I couldn't quite place; annoyance perhaps? maybe indignation, I wasn't completely sure. "You. _You_ are a Muggle; I sense no aura around you."

"Whoa there," I said, putting my hands up. "You've lost me."

"If you haven't caught up on times all ready," he stopped, turning to me so I stopped, "Then you don't deserve to know. Would you stop following me?"

I was just trying to find out what a Muggle was; he never did quite tell me. Not completely, at that point, anyway. "Look," I said closing my eyes as a smirk formed on my lips; I laughed softly once more, lowering my hands. "I'm not trying to be a nose, but you've got me all confused here. Exactly what is a Muggle?"

He looked around for a second to the sparse passer's who paid us no attention, and then he sighed in defeat, looking back to me. "A Muggle is someone with no magical ability."

I laughed out right, "Was it so hard to tell me that? Of course I'm a ... well, a Muggle! Sorry, but tricks and illusions aren't my thing."

"I don't mean that kind of magic," he growled. "Now, if you'd excuse me..." I let him go, my confusion building up within of me. I watched him until he disappeared around the corner and then I went on my way, questions burning inside.

But it was later that day, as I entered a book store that I saw him again. He was looking through a section of language books, pulling out one and reading the back of it before placing it back on the shelf. "Well hello!" I said as I looked to him from the aisle beside him; the gardening section.

"You again," he scoffed, he didn't even look up.

"Languages, hm?" I said, in a false cheery voice. "Which one?"

"I really don't think that is any of your business," he said in a low, dangerous voice, but I heard the softness there too. I was good at picking through voice tones.

"It's not like it's your private life, _sir_," my voice too was low; I nodded.

I heard him sigh and pick a book up just as I pulled a book on azaleas out. After reading a few short excerpts from the book, I set it back and left the row. Gardening really wasn't my thing, either.

I headed for the history section, which was something of interest to me. Pulling out a wide book on the ancient Roman Empire, I gazed at the cover; a picture of gladiator's fighting, and I chuckled at how they looked. I cracked open the untouched spine and let the book fall open to its own desired page. Page thirty-two, in fact; inside on this specific page was the history of the "Eggs to Apples" dinner thing. I'd heard about that sometime before; it was just the course of dinner. I flipped to the end of the book and discovered there were at least two-hundred pages. Sighing, I snapped the book shut and set it back.

Instead, I moved for the "E's" and grabbed a book on the history of England. I looked over my shoulder to the language section, across the way. That man wasn't there any longer. Returning to the book, I flipped to the "M's" in the book and after searching for anything to deal with magic, I gave up on my search. All that I had gotten was the old ways of burning supposed witches at the stake.

"Mm, trying to prove me wrong?" I heard a voice behind me to the left. I closed the book and turned my head sharply to look at that man.

"What ever do you mean?" I avoided his gaze by returning the book to its rightful place. "And _why_, might I ask, are you speaking to me? Since, you know, you've blown me off all day."

"You're in my way," he grunted, looking to the shelves in front of me. "And," he caught my gaze again; "You know very well what I meant about what I said."

I wasn't trying to prove him wrong; I just wanted to see if there really was a magic sort of people. "You won't find information on the Wizarding Community in this store, I assure you," a playful smirk crossed his lips.

"Wizarding...Community? You've got to be joking."

He raised an eyebrow as he bent forward to grasp a book in the "F's". As the book passed me I saw the cover; it was a book about French society.

"So," I cleared my throat; "That language must be French?"

"I'm teaching the daughter of a friend of mine," he tucked the book, along with the other, into the crook of his arm.

"You don't look anything like a professor," I said.

Once again he raised an eyebrow; oh boy did that ever bother me. "That's because I am no professor of any sort. My father taught me many languages when I was young, so my friend knows I speak other languages fluently. They asked me too, seeing as they wouldn't have to pay me as much as a professional."

"Well don't you have to have a license to teach others?" I furrowed my brows.

His smirk did not waver; "How innocent you are."

I dropped my jaw but before I could speak he was leaving, passing by me. "Wait!" I said, following him to the register. I stood beside him as he paid for his books, "I didn't ever catch your name."

"That's because, _m'dear_, I never said it," he said, taking his change and receipt. "That's highly irrelevant at this time, don't you think?" he took the bag from the cashier, stepping away.

"Well, I just wanted to know. Mine is-"

"Never said I wanted to know yours," he lifted both eyebrows at me, nodding his head in a sort of good-bye. But I was not letting him go just yet; I followed him out of the store.

"Well, if I can't find out about this Wizarding Community of yours from there, where can I?" I said, crossing my arms as we walked. I could feel the anger rolling off him.

"Wizarding books," was his short reply.

"Which ones?"

"Many," he turned the corner sharply and I had to jog again to catch up with him, as I hadn't realized he did.

"Can you show me which books?"

"Your eyes and mind would not register the words written in those books; they would look blank to you. Or they would seem quite different than what I read."

"Well," I said, deflating. I really did want to read about it; "Would you teach me?"

He stopped in his tracks, whipping around to look at me; his eye brows were gathered together and his eyes filled with annoyance; "Do you have a life?"

"What kind of question is that?" I shot out.

"You've been following me most of the day and you won't quit with your antics."

"Well excuse me!" I rolled my eyes, also crossing my arms. "Can't I be a little curious?"

"A little is exaggerating it."

"Okay, very curious. But you've brought it upon yourself, you know?" I nodded.

He stared down at me for a moment before it dawned on him that I was right; he had brought it upon himself. Closing his eyes in agitation, he sighed; "You're right."

"Is it too hard to admit defeat?" I teased. His eyes snapped open and he lifted a brow. "What?" I said, shrugging my shoulders with a fake smile. He just shook his head.

"Women," I heard him mutter.

"Men," I murmured in reply.

After giving me a blank stare, he checked his watch and pressed his lips together. "It's almost seven now. I've finished my shopping for the day," he lowered his hand and looked up to me, "Would you like to join me in dinner? I'll tell you basics about my world."

I lifted my brows, surprised. But I resolved into laughter; "That's a way to get a date, isn't it!" He growled and I stopped, "Sure. But only if you tell me all you know."

"Telling you all I know would take days."

"I'm in no haste," I said.

"Don't you have a job?"

"Nope," I clasped my hands together behind my back. "Well, I do, just not a steady one. I have my own hours."

"I don't have to work at all," he smirked but laughed. "We'll get to that later," he started walking away and I followed him; I knew this time I would have to. He looked over his shoulder and motioned for me to follow him into an alley. I didn't quite like this, but I did anyway, preparing myself for the worst. But nothing ever came. "Open your eyes," I heard him mutter and I realized I had my eyes squeezed shut; I opened them. "Here is your first glimpse," he said, taking out a long, thin stick from a pocket in his jacket.

He held out his book shop bag to me, and I took it in my hands, letting it sit on my flat palms. Pointing the stick at the bag, he simply stared at it. I looked up to him with a skeptical look on my face; what was he trying to do? I began to chuckle but when I felt the parcel shrinking in my hands, I looked down at it at this point with wide eyes, and I gasped in shock.

That was no stick-that was a _wand_; it comprehended in my mind just a little too late.

"Amazed, aren't you?"

I gazed down at the minuscule object in my hands; I could hold it on one finger, which I did. He tipped my hand, though, and slid it in his hand but then he proceeded to tuck it away in his jeans pocket. I lowered my hands, my mouth still hanging open in shock. At the look he gave me, I snapped it shut; "That was incredible!"

"If you found that astonishing, you'd be surprised," he turned and left the alley after tucking his wand away, me in pursuit.

"Surprised?" I asked, falling in step with him once we were on the side walk again.

"Yes," he nodded, but instead of more questions from me, he asked; "Now where would you like to eat?"

"Mm! That diner across the way; do you know? I think it's called The Sensation, but I'm not too sure."

"The Sensation?" he chuckled. "What type of food do they serve?"

I took the lead; I took it he didn't know where it was. "Hey, I don't choose the names," I joined him in laughter. "It's a burger joint."

"Burger... joint?" he asked, I turned and looked at him.

"Don't tell me you've never had a burger! Beef burger? Cheese burger?" he shook his head and laced his fingers in his empty jean belt hoops. I threw my hands up in the air. "If your little Community doesn't even know what a burger is," I breathed deeply, "Well you're all just deprived."

"You're deprived of many things, too," he smirked.

"I could clearly see that back in the alley," we remained in silence as we walked until I turned into a restaurant front, "Here we are." I motioned for him, and I was correct. It was The Sensation.

He followed in after me as I spoke to a waitress; "Table for two, please."

"Booth or table?"

"Booth," I said and turned; he was gazing around. I touched his arm lightly to gain his attention and raised my head slightly before I turned back around to follow the girl to our booth. I took my seat and watched as he glided into the other side easily.

"What to drink?" I heard the waitress ask, handing us our menus. I opened mine but did not look at it; I knew what I wanted to drink all ready.

"Hot tea, please," I heard from across me.

I rounded, looking at this mysterious man. "No, wait. You don't order tea with a burger. You order a fizzy."

"A... fizzy?"

"Er," I gazed at the growing-impatient girl. "Two regular fizzy's," she nodded and left.

"What on earth is a fizzy?" he gave me the oddest look.

"Fizzy drink; its soda pop," he continued to look blank. "Soda? Juice? Soft drink? It doesn't ring a bell at all?"

"Nope," he leaned back in his seat and my jaw dropped.

"Wow," I breathed in slowly and exhaled sharply, picking up my menu again. I looked through it and found what I wanted. When I looked up, he was looking confused. "Need help?"

"I don't know what any of this is. The basic parts yes, but..."

I really couldn't believe this man. He seemed genuinely lost. "Let me just order you a burger and chips."

"Whatever," he sighed and closed his menu, sliding it to the end of the table where I set mine. The silence passed between us until the waitress returned with our drinks. She set one in front of each of us and placed the straws between the cups.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked.

"Yes," she set her hand on her notepad, "Two burgers, both with chips."

She scribbled on the paper and without looking up, she asked, "All ingredients on both?"

"Yes, please," I said, nodding my head.

"It'll be ready soon. Call me or another waiter or waitress over if you need anything," she started walking off, grabbing the menus, after a curt nod and I murmured a 'thanks' as she did so.

I crossed my legs underneath the table, and set my elbows on the top. My chin promptly fell into my cupped hands and I gazed to the right of the man in front of me; "I still don't know your name."

"Well, I don't know yours either."

"You said you didn't want to know mine," I shrugged.

"Well, what is it?" he asked, leaning forward.

"M'name's Molly. Molly Jones. Yours?"

He laid his arms on the table top, and clasped his fingers together; "Draco Malfoy."

"What an odd name," I chuckled.

His smirk placed on his lips fell and his eyebrows came together, "Odd? It's perfectly normal coming from someone like me."

"What, everyone in your community has weird names?"

"Well, no. And would you stop calling it 'my community'? It's called the Wizarding World, and it's definitely not mine."

"Wait, you said community. Now it's world?"

Draco breathed in. "It's where I came from, and as a whole, the Wizarding World _is_ a world. If you come from an old family like mine, the Malfoy's, then it's all you've ever known."

"But, then, how did you find out about this... world? The non-wizard world?"

"I've known about it my entire life. If you mean, how did I come about living in it, that's a completely different story. I suppose it begins with the likes of the Dark Lord." A shadow crossed his face when he said the last two words.

"Dark Lord?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows.

"Voldemort," he cleared his throat.

"Aaand, he's a lord. A dark one."

"It's a quite confusing story. Shall I tell you, why we wait for the food?"

"Please," I nodded; so he began.

It was a tale of a young baby--Harry Potter did he say?--defeating Voldemort without even realizing it. The toddler had barely been one at the time and some deep magic, many suspected mother's love, protected the child when the dark wizard tried killing the infant. That Voldemort had been killed that night was spread; but many knew it was not the end. In fact, when the boy grew up and started school, he was constantly attacked. And then, Voldemort finally returned to human. He had been sub-human previously.

When our food came, he quieted, glancing at the waitress with a blank stare. She set our food in front of us and said our bill would come later. "Thank you," I murmured before she left. I watched her for a moment, then glanced back to him; "Continue."

He picked up with the Wizarding World finally getting the information that Lord Voldemort had really returned. For a whole year he had been back but no one believed that; they just didn't want to. After that, he had trouble continuing. His eyes grew dark and he picked at his chips; he hadn't touched his burger.

"Here," I took the bottle of catsup and tapped some from the glass bottle onto his plate. "Dip your chips into that. Take the top off your burger, too." He first took a chip and dipped it, making a face slightly when he put it in his mouth but then removed the top bun of the burger. I tipped some out of the bottle onto the lettuce and tomato and then set the bottle down. "Put the bun back on and take a bite. It's not going to kill you."

He complied, silently, and chewed on the bite for a moment before swallowing; "It's nothing like I used to have."

"Used to?"

"I'll get to that part," he sighed and set the burger down before he continued with his story.

His father had been a follower of Voldemort, and when his father, Lucius, had been captured by the Ministry and sent to prison, Voldemort went after him. He had been asked to kill his schools' Headmaster. I tried hiding my gasp of shock, but he waved it off. He hadn't been able to do the job; a man by the name of Severus Snape did it, under a Vow made to his mother, Narcissa.

After that, things really began to crumble. He had to finish his schooling privately, seeing as his school Hogwarts hadn't reopened and he was in some hot water with his Ministry. The Malfoy family had taken a large hit from the decline, too. They no longer were respected and Draco and his mother had to flee into the Muggle world.

But he, Draco, had gone back to the Order of the Phoenix, or what he said was the 'light' side and asked for forgiveness, protection, and his chance to help defeat the man who had caused him so much misery. And soon after, Voldemort had been defeated by that Harry Potter boy.

"Oh, so _that_ is what all that celebration was about a few years ago?"

"Yes, I suppose that is what you're thinking of. It was widely celebrated, even some Muggle's were just because," he took a bite of his burger and so did I. After chewing that up, he swallowed and said softly, "Things just aren't the same any longer. After I sold our home when my mother died, life's been completely different."

I set my burger down and made sure my hands were clean before I rested my hand on his arm in a sort of sympathy. "I'm sorry. Do you not want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine," he lied; his demeanor was saying he wasn't.

"Seriously, we can stop. I've learnt enough all ready," I said, removing my hand. "All I wanted to know was about this Wizarding World," I smiled, "You've provided much information."

The corners of his lips tugged and I closed my eyes, smiling. "Look at me," he breathed, I reopened my eyes. "Telling my life story to someone I don't even know."

"I could tell you my story, but it's not even boring. It's dreadful."

His lips tugged to one side, and he spoke quietly, lowering his eyes after taking a sip from his drink. "At the mansion, my home, I received fine meals every day. There was never such food like this," he gestured to the plates in front of us. "So, when she died and I inherited everything—the money—which is why I don't have to work, and the house, the carriages and cars, I couldn't stand being in that large home by myself even if I do enjoy silence."

"What about… your father?"

"He died before Voldemort fell."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, also lowering my head.

"Don't be," I heard him murmur. "Anyway, the Ministry," he cleared his throat, "Is run by the Minister. I would say the Wizarding World is his, since he runs it."

"Who is the Minister?" I asked, looking up.

"Not too sure at this point. There has been some trouble. The old Minister, his name is Rufus Scrimgeour, is getting up in age and people want him to retire but he won't. They say they want Harry Potter as the new Minister."

"And does Harry want to?"

He raised his eye brows and looked to me, "It's not like I'm his best mate or anything."

"Well, I was just-uh, well…"

"No he doesn't. He's been against what the Ministry does for quite some time," he chuckled. He finished up his food and downed his drink; I picked at my chips after swallowing the last of my burger.

"And the magic?" I muttered.

"Spells or some would say curses for a few," he leaned back, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "There are also potions that can do some damage, or could be for the better. There is also deep magic--I said something about that earlier with Harry and Voldemort--also, wandless magic. I could go on for hours."

"It sounds exciting," I sighed, "I wish I could live it." I rested my chin on my propped up hand.

He smiled slightly before continuing, "There is also Quidditch, Apparating, and animals you've only read about in fairy tales."

"Quidditch? Apparating? And what kind of animals?"

"Quidditch is the main sport. It's played on brooms."

I thought about this for a second, imagining people running around with brooms, "Er?" I looked at him, confused.

"_Flying _brooms," he said and my eyebrows rose. "There are four balls. The Quaffle is what the three Chasers score with; there are two bludgers—those are nasty, they can do some serious damage. Two Beaters control the bludgers with thick bats. And there is the Golden Snitch. It's a little winged ball that flies around and the Seeker is supposed to catch it to end the game. There is also a Keeper who protects the three hoops."

"Weeeiirrrdd," I laughed.

"What's so weird about it?" he asked, leaning his elbows on the table.

"It's just… flying broom sticks?"

"It's ordinary in the Wizarding World; everyone… well, _many_ people follow the game."

"Sounds like football."

"Football?"

"Er, soccer? That's what those Americans call it anyway. It's played with one ball, on the ground. Each team has to try and score into the goal on each end."

"Hm, sounds boring," he said.

I laughed, "What about the Apparating?"

"It's a spell but some don't realize it, because you never say a word or phrase to do it. Apparition is the ability to disappear from one place and reappear another place."

"Well that must be awfully useful. I think that is what I'd like the most."

"Yes but it can be quite painful," he shifted uncomfortably, "Especially if you splinch."

"Splinch?"

"Er, well. It's when not all of your body goes with you."

The image in my mind made me gag; a severed head from a body and arms falling off. "Oh, gross…"

"It's not that bad. You're imaging blood and gore, aren't you?" I nodded and he laughed, "No, it just … it like separates cleanly. No blood; it just kind of… stays in place?"

"Still, sounds disturbing."

"You're telling me," he rubbed his left arm at the elbow.

"You splinched that once, didn't you?"

He looked up and laughed, "In fact, I did. You catch on to things quick, don't you?"

"Yup," I said, joining him in laughter. We continued to laugh until the waitress came over and slipped the bill onto the table, along with two peppermints. She thanked us for our business.

"What is that?" he asked after taking the bill in between his fingers, motioning to the mints on the table.

"Peppermints. Take it," I said as I popped one in my mouth. I dug out a couple pounds from my pocket and set them on the table as a tip, seeing as he controlled the bill. I watched as he cautiously took the mint and put it in his mouth. "Like it?"

He sucked on the candy for a moment before answering, "I like it."

We stood from our seats and moved for the register and I watched him pay for the meals. As I stood there, waiting and sucking on the mint between my teeth, I wondered what it would be like to be a witch. Draco turned to me and I followed him out of the restaurant. Gazing around, I found that is was dark now. "It's almost nine thirty now. I didn't realize we were in there so long."

"Me either," I murmured as we strolled slowly down the sidewalk. It was quiet, besides the noise from the dying traffic and other people out in the night. "By the way," I said, turning my face up to look at him, "You never told me about the animals."

He looked down at me, snorting through his nose. "Well," he said, looking back up in front of him, I did the same. "There are dragons. Very, _very_ dangerous dragons," he put emphasis on the second very. "But there are also unicorns. They're rare and can be dangerous and they aren't what fairy tales in the modern ages think they are; pretty colors and nice beasts." He shook his head, "But they take a liking to females more."

I snorted, trying to hide it as I rubbed my hand against my nose. He acted as if he didn't hear me, but I knew he did. "There are also fairies and pixies, although the pixies are evil little things. Let's see, what else what else…" he thought a moment, and as we turned a corner I looked up into the sky. "Centaurs, giants, although those aren't really animals… goblins, griffins."

"Wait a moment," I stopped him, looking back around. "_Giants_?" I choked.

"Yes, giants. Nasty things if you ask me. Can't very well take care of them selves." I could barely breathe as he continued, "Werewolves, oh yes those are real. Vampires, trolls naturally. But there are also phoenixes. Although, those are about the rarest thing you'll ever see. I was fortunate enough to have seen one; the Headmaster at my old school had one as a pet."

"Okay okay," I told him, putting my hands up for effect. "I think that's good. I don't think I can take any more. You've got me scared out of my wits."

He laughed and for a moment I wanted to believe he had only been joking, but the sincerity in his voice moments before told me otherwise. I didn't quite know what to think, but it didn't matter. We had stopped and he was looking down at me. "Where do you live?" he asked.

"In an apartment near here, down that way," I motioned with my hand to my left and up a way.

"Would you mind if I walked you home?"

"No," I shook my head, biting on the inside of my cheek. I led him to the place in a matter of minutes and entered the complex, taking the stairs to the fourth level. By the time we reached the top, Draco was puffing. "Don't take stairs often, do you?" I joked. He shook his head.

Standing outside my door, I took my key out but turned to him. "I have to say good-bye here," he said.

"Will I see you again, Draco?" I asked.

He gave me a skeptical look, a small smirk playing at his lips. "I highly doubt it."

"Oh, well," I gazed down before looking up again. "Thank you, then, for the knowledge and the food."

He rested his hand gently on my shoulder and nodded; before I placed my key in the doorknob, I wrapped him in a hug. He seemed taken aback, but quickly he returned the hug before releasing me. I turned back around and opened my door, letting it creak on its hinges before I looked over my shoulder at the retreating man. "Good-bye, Draco."

He too looked over his shoulder, "Good-bye Molly."

'_Five years seems such a long time_,' I thought as I walked the dark street, once again rubbing at my arms. I sniffed, feeling snot trying to escape my nose. After that day, I hadn't seen Draco again. Not for a long time, anyway; that is, if you count ten months as a long time. I had been standing in that very book store again, but this time in the language section (I had started picking up French books about a month after we met). I was reading through a book when I heard two men talking and I looked up to see them turn into this aisle. The second man who I didn't know was looking straight at me, but the other man, the one talking was looking at the second man. They become close enough I could hear their conversation and when the one talking said "magic" the second man hit him hard on the arm and gestured towards me. The man looked up and caught my eye, stopping in his tracks.

It was Draco.

After he introduced me to his friend, Blaise, and we finished shopping (Blaise left around this time, saying he had 'important business' to attend to), we had gone out for a luncheon where we caught up. It was nice to see him again, really. He looked so different, only after ten months. He said the same about me.

And we remained friends since then. I tell you what, having a wizard as a friend was something exciting. He showed me magic, even took me on a side-along Apparition. He taught me things I never knew existed and I loved it; but inside I wished I could experience it all for myself. Draco knew I desired it, too, and sometimes he would apologize for even showing me it but then I'd smack him on the arm and tell him to '_Shut up_ because I still loved it.'

As we grew to know more about each other, I found out before, when he was younger, he had been told to hate people like me. To hate people who weren't 'pure-blooded'. I thought it ridiculous and so did he, now that is. At the time, it was all he knew and I felt pity on him for having to live like that.

But other than that, Draco and I were closer than anything could be. And for once, I was happy. He told me awhile ago he was happy; he'd never really been this happy in a long time and he thanked me for it.

I told him not to worry; I'd be around for some time and I wouldn't charge. We laughed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please take a few moments to comment about the story, all comments welcome. It's greatly appreciated. :) 


End file.
